My Worst and Best Valentine's Day
by Adelle-Lori Wisteria
Summary: Revised! After an argument she and Inuyasha have, Kagome gets fed up and goes home with new resolve. 'Just you wait Inuyasha...' It's been a while, but I'm back!
1. Prologue

My Worst and Best Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: for this chapter and all that follow, i do not own inuyasha but it doesnt stop me from wishing i did...

* * *

Kagome smiled warmly when she landed with a soft thud at the bottom of the well in the Feudal Era. She gripped a green vine and lifted herself out of the well and was welcomed with the site of fresh snow on the ground. She looked toward the God Tree to see Inuyasha sitting on one of the low braches.

"Took you long enough, wench! You get slower every time you go through that well!"

"Sit! I can't even get a 'Hi, Kagome, how are ya?'"

A muffled sound was her reply.

Kagome walked over to the crator that Inuyasha was currently residing in. "What was that Inuyasha? I didn't quite catch that."

"I said shut up! Why should I waste a 'hello' on you? All you do is annoy me with this stupid necklace! Kikyo would never do this to me, you know! Why can't you be more like her? She's never late, she prettier, and she's a better miko than you! Sometimes I wish I could find a way that you two can just switch places and she'll be in the group instead of you! You know what? I don't know why your still here, why don't you just leave,?!" Inuyasha blurted angry that she sat him. It never crossed his mind that he went too far this time.

Kagome bent her head down, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I'm glad you got all your inside thoughts off your chest! You don't have to tell me, I know I'm not as strong as your _beloved Kikyou_." She spat at him in disgust.

Inuyasha took a step backwards at that tone. He never heard Kagome talk like that, not even after all the times she was mad at him. "Kagome…" he started, but Kagome interrupted.

"Don't, Inuyasha! I'm tired of listening to your excuses for hurting me! I'm going home, and don't try to get me 'cause I'm closing the well!"

It took a second for Inuyasha to comprehend what she said before he exploded. "The hell you are! What if we need to look for...?" He stopped short at the glare Kagome was giving him. It was so...cold. It made a shiver go down his spine.

"You don't have the right to come and get me. I'll come back when I want to. Make your clay pot whore search with you." Kagome said in a deadly calm voice. With that she walked back to the well and jumped in. _Just you wait Inuyasha! I'll come back stronger than her!_

A figure in white stood not far away from the scene between Inuyasha and Kagome and listened with mild amusement. _'It's about time that stupid miko grew a backbone.'_


	2. Chapter 1

My Worst and Best Valentine's Day

Chapter One

Kagome climbed up the ladder, once again in her own time. As she sat on the lip of the well, she muttered the incantations to seal the well. Satisfied with her work, she thanked Kaede in her mind many times for teaching her seals before thinking about the task at hand. _Well, first things first. I have to find someone to train my miko abilities. Then someone to help me in combat training. _She hummed softly as she walked up to her house. As she got closer to the porch, she could see her mother sweeping the steps. "Hey, mom!"

"Kagome? What are you doing here, you just left?" her mother asked her.

"Well, I came back, and I'm going to be staying for a while." she replied.

Her mother frowned at her answer. "Did Inuyasha do something to upset you?"

"Something like that," Kagome answered, "But I'm glad he did. If he didn't, I wouldn't get the resolve to train myself to become stronger."

Her mother's eyes widened. "Oh, really? Well, what is my daughter going to be training in?"

"Well, I'm gonna have to work on my miko abilities, and some combat training."

Kagome's mother squealed, which made Kagome step back in shock. "That's perfect! I know someone who could help you in your combat training. You know your Aunt Syren? Don't you remember she's a martial arts instructor?"

'_Of course!_ Kagome thought and mentally slapped herself for not thinking about it._ I forgot Aunt Syren taught martial arts. This fits perfectly into my plan! But what about training in my-' _Kagome was brought back from her thought by another squeal from her mother.

"Oh, and my friend Susane! Her family are descendents of mikos. But her grandmother is the only one that practiced it; thank god she's still alive. Maybe she can help you in that area!"

Now it was Kagome's turn to squeal. She launched herself at her mother and gave her a death hug. "Thank you, mom, you don't know how much this helps me!"

"Kagome…I…can't…breathe…" he mother gasped.

"Oh, oops, sorry." Kagome said sheepishly. "Well, do you think you can call Aunt Syren and your friend now? It's only 2 in the afternoon."

"Yes, I'll do it right now." Akima replied (I'm just gonna call her Akima now)._ 'This is perfect. She'll be 18 in three months, and then in another three months she'll be ready.'_

_Two weeks and three days later_

"Where's my beautiful niece?!" a gorgeous blonde haired woman asked as she walked through the door of the Higurashi household.

"Hey, Auntie Syren!" Kagome greeted.

"My goodness! You have grown into a beautiful young lady, Kagome!" Syren exclaimed.

Kagome blushed at her aunt's compliment and scuffed her feet on the floor. "Thanks," she murmured shyly.

"No problem. Now let's get down to business! Are you ready to start your training?"

"WHAT!! WE'RE STARTING NOW!!!"

"Well I you don't want to be trained then-"

"NO!! I'll just get into something comfortable. I'll be back in a sec…" Kagome blurted as she ran up the steps in her room.

Syren turned to her sister that was standing next to her with a stern face. "So, how much time we talkin' here, sis?" she asked.

"Three months for you and Susane, then three months for the rest."

" So we have to finish before her birthday?"

"Yes, Kagome is a fast learner. She shouldn't have any problems with learning in three months." Akima said matter-of-factly.

"Well, excuse me." Syren muttered under her breath as Kagome walked back down the steps.

"I'm ready. Where do we go?" Kagome asked as she walked up to her aunt.

"You guys can train in the dojo in the back." Akima suggested.

Kagome looked at her mom incredulously. "We have a dojo?"

"Yes, but it's in the way back. In the middle of the forest, next to a water fall and hot spring."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "WE HAVE A HOT SPRING?!"

Akima and Syren both covered their ears at Kagome's outburst. "Seriously, Kagome! Stop with the yelling." Syren said, exasperated.

"I'm sorry, I'm just shocked."

"No kidding. Anyway, let's get going then. I'll explain how we're going to do things along the way." Syren stated and marched out the back door with Kagome following behind her. "This is how it's gonna work," Syren started as they walked, "You are going to train with me every other day for three months. In between those days you're going to do your miko training, which will also last three months, okay?"

Kagome nodded in understanding just as they reached the dojo. When they stepped inside Kagome gasped. From the front it just looks like a regular dojo. But when you get inside, the walls are actually glass windows that have a perfect view of the waterfall. "It's beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Hey! We didn't come here to marvel! Now get over here so I can show you some fighting stances."

***

Kagome flopped lazily on her bed with a moan. Training was killer, and she couldn't feel her butt. _'Three months of this? How am I gonna survive?'_

**Flashback**

"_Come on, Kagome! Get up!"_

_Kagome moaned in response, and got up rubbing her sore bottom. Then before she knew it, she was on her butt again._

"_This completely pathetic, Kagome." her aunt sighed._

"_Aren't you supposed to give me supposed to give me some slack the first few days?" Kagome asked pitifully._

"_No. That's not the way I teach my students. It makes their strength and agility grow faster." Syren said simply._

_Kagome sighed and got up again, but this time she was ready for her aunts attack. She effectively blocked the kick that was aimed at her head and ducked as another came right behind it. She grunted as a fist made contact with her stomach and made her stumble backwards._

"_Better. We'll continue the day after your training with Susane, understood?"_

"_Yes, Auntie."_

"_You can't call me that. I am your sensei and will be called as such."_

"_Hai, sensei." Kagome answered as she bowed._

**End Flashback**

'_I need to take a warm bath, that'll help my muscles relax.'_ With giant amounts of effort, Kagome was able to get on her feet and shuffle herself to the bathroom.

After she submerged herself into the warm water she began to think.

'_I guess I'm going to be here for a while, I hope the guys can get along without me. Stupid Inuyasha, always comparing me to that clay pot Kikyou, and this time he started without a reason other than to hurt me! I'll show him though; I'll be strong enough to be on my own. What will you do then, Inuyasha?'_

Kagome gave herself a good scrub and got out, and then another more puzzling thought occurred to her.

'_What was with mom anyway? She was a little too enthusiastic about my training.'_

Locking those thoughts away for later, Kagome got into bed and quickly fell asleep.

:The Next Morning:

Kagome moaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was still worn out from training yesterday, sleep didn't help her at all, and more training isn't going to be any better._ 'How am I supposed to do this?'_ she whined in her head.

"Kagome! Susane and her grandmother are here. Come down and meet them." Akima called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Kagome answered. She got up and entered her bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth, and sprinted back into her room to find something to wear. She came down the stairs twenty minutes later wearing gray sweat pants and a white tank top. She had her hair in a high pony tail, held by a white scrunchy.

"Kagome, I would like you to meet my friend Susane and her grandmother." Akima introduced them happily.

"Oh, Kagome! I haven't seen you since you were little. How beautiful you've become!" Susane exclaimed as she hugged Kagome.

"It's nice to see you, Miss Susane." Kagome replied. Truth be told, she didn't even remember the lady.

"Oh! This is my grandmother, Aiyaeka (ī-yay-kuh)." Susane said proudly as she pushed Kagome towards her.

"It is an honor to meet you, Aiyaeka-sensei." Kagome said with a low bow. When she stood up, she realized something about the old woman._ 'Her eyes aren't the same color!'_ she exclaimed in her head, but kept the surprise from her face. Kagome stared into the hard eyes of the old woman, one gray and the other an electric blue.

The woman stared at Kagome for a minute more, then a warm smile formed on her face. "No. It is an honor to meet you, Kagome. I can feel an immense power from you…yes you will be a great miko." She said while smiling at Kagome's now blushing face.

"Thank you."

"Now!" the old woman said abruptly, making Kagome and her mother jump back. Susane seemed to be the only one unfazed by her outburst. "Where is this dojo I heard about. We must start training immediately. Come, Kagome, show me the way." Kagome turned toward the shoji screen door and pushed aside, waiting for her sensei to exit before her. As they were walking, Aiyaeka told her what today's lesson was about. "Today we will be meditating. You must find a peace of mind before trying to control your miko powers." Kagome nodded in understanding, and opened the door to the dojo.

"What do you wish for me to do?" Kagome asked.

"Sit down-cross legged- and take deep breaths." Aiyaeka instructed.

Kagome did what she was told for several minutes. She was becoming restless, and was sure her sensei could feel it. She was right.

"You must never get restless. Because with restlessness, comes foolishness." her sensei wisely stated.

Kagome nodded and tried again. This time, while she did this, she thought about all the things that calmed her. Hot steaming baths and hot springs. The sound of Mozart and Beethoven. Without her knowledge, she started to glow a faint pink. Aiyaeka smiled at her student, even though she couldn't see her behind her closed eyes.

"Very good, Kagome. It seems that your miko powers respond to your emotions. You didn't notice, but as you clamed yourself, you started to glow a faint pink. Sending out a calming aura."

Kagome opened her eyes, stood up and smiled back at her sensei. "Thank you. I just thought about all the things that calmed me."

"Well, that seems to do well for you. Now I will teach how to call forth your powers. Now look deep into your soul. Can you feel the power around it?" At Kagome's nod she continued. "Grasp some of it, and make flow into your hand."

She watched Kagome's face contort into concentration then determination. She felt part of Kagome's energy flow through flow through her arm then fade. Aiyaeka shook her head as Kagome huffed and tried again. This time, she forced her power to land in her palm. Kagome clenched her fist as if she was trying to catch it. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her hand. She gasped as she saw her hand glowing a faint pink. She smiled broadly at her sensei.

"Don't lose your concentration!" Aiyaeka chastised as she saw the pink light fading from Kagome's fist. Kagome gasped and went back to concentrating on her fist. "Now, form it into a ball." Aiyaeka instructed. Kagome nodded and kept a hard stare on her fist. Soon the pink around her fist turned into a floating orb above her fist. She opened her hand and the orb landed in the center of her palm. "Good! You have a powerful mind, Kagome or you wouldn't have been able to do that fast. Now throw it at me." Aiyaeka commanded.

"Come again?"

"Throw it. Come on, we don't have all day!"

Kagome frowned, but did as she was told. Kagome threw the orb with all the force she had. It would have hit, if it wasn't for the barrier that came out of nowhere. Kagome blinked stupidly at her sensei how didn't even move an inch.

"Very good, well done! I'm afraid that's all the time I have for today. Make sure you meditate before you go to bed, every night." Aiyaeka said sternly.

"Hai. Arigoto (sp?), Aiyaeka-sensei."

_**YAY!! CHAPTER DONE!!! I'M JUST GONNA SKIP TO THE IMPORTANT PARTS (DOUBT YOU WANNA SEE THREE MONTHS OF TRAINING), I DON'T WANNA DRONE ON ABOUT THINGS, YA KNOW? ANYWAY, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE ANONYMOUS REVIEWER. OKAY, THAT'S IT. BUH BYE!!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**BEFORE I DELETED THIS STORY AND REVISED IT, I DEDICATED THIS CHAPTER TO THREE PEOPLE AND I'D STILL LIKE TO DO THAT. **_****

_**Xmayxgurlx**_

_**Uranaishii**_

_**Hinata6**_

_**OH, AND IF I SAID ANYTHIN ABOUT SOMEONE REVIEWING IN THE LAST CHAPTER, FORGET ABOUT IT (TOTALLY FORGOT TO DELETE IT, HAHA).**_

Disclaimer: I really wish I owned Inuyasha, but I don't...maybe my wish will come true someday (not likely).

My Worst and Best Valentine's Day

Chapter 2

Kagome hadn't felt this good in years. She finally got over her feelings for Inuyasha, she completed her training, and tomorrow was her 18th birthday. _'YES!! I've waited all my life for this, and now it's finally here!!' _she cheered silently in her head. She was currently on her bed, going over all the things that happened in the past three months in her head. She couldn't believe how strong she got, she was way stronger than Kikyou! She learned how to use katanas and put her miko energy into them. She could also create miko energy wings, something she made up herself. She could form energy spheres and an energy bow and arrows (_if you watch Bleach, imagine Ururu (the Quincy) and his ability)_.

"Yup, I came a long way." she muttered to herself. Even though there were so many good things going on, she couldn't help the feeling that came over her. Something was going to change dramatically. She didn't know why she had this feeling, but it was there. Kagome shook her head and slid her feet over the edge of her bed. She looked at her clock, _'10:30AM'_. That was later than usual. Whatever.

"Kagome! Breakfast is ready!" Akima called from downstairs. Kagome got up from her bed and headed downstairs. Her brother and grandfather were already seated at the table. "Here you go, dear. Pancakes with honey, and toast with strawberry jam."Kagome licked her lips at the delicious site before her. She sat down, thanked Kami, and began to eat.

"So, Kagome, when are you planning to head back to the feudal era?" Souta asked.

"Well, I think I should go back after my birthday. I don't want to spend my birthday fighting demons." Kagome answered thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I wouldn't either." Souta agreed.

"Oh, Kagome, I assure this birthday is going to be the best you ever had!" Akima cried out happily

"Why do you say that, Mom? You don't have a party planned or anything planned do you?"

"No, of course not. You're a big girl now; you get to go party with your friends."

"Yes! Thanks, Mom, you're the best!"

"Of course I am. But I want you back before 12."

Kagome frowned, she didn't like that one bit. "Why? Why can't I stay out later?"

"Because I said so." Kagome rolled her eyes at her mother's answer. If only she didn't still live with her mother.

"Fine." Kagome huffed, and finished her breakfast.

_The next day…_

"Mom, I'm leaving!" Kagome called as she descended down the steps. She was dressed in a black tube top, and black stretch jeans that flared at the bottom with a silver heart chain belt. Silver chandelier earrings, and a black Kangol hat. Clear lip gloss and black eye shadow finished the look.

"Kagome, you look wonderful. I'm glad you have my taste and not your father's." Akima chuckled. Kagome laughed at her mother's joke.

"Thanks, Mom. I'm gonna have my cell if you need to call me okay?"

"Of course, I know you can't leave without it. I'll call when I want you to come home."

"Aw, Mom, can't I stay out until…I don't know, 2 in the morning?"

"Maybe on your 19th birthday" Akima said in a pathetic excuse for a sad tone.

Kagome growled in annoyance and grabbed her coat. "Fine, I'll see you later then." And she was out the door.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

Kagome walked into her house grudgingly, wishing that she didn't have to come home so early. "Good girl!" Her mother cheered. Kagome glared at her and went into the kitchen with her mother behind her.

"So, why did you want me home so early?" Kagome asked and turned to face Akima. When she did, she saw the tip of her mother's finger glowing a light blue. "What is that?"

Akima only smiled and touched her daughters' forehead. She saw Kagome's eyes close and caught her before she fell to the ground. Unable to fully carry Kagome's weight, she dragged her to the couch. After she laid her down, Kagome started to glow a faint blue, then purple, then pink, then red then blue again. Though she could not see her face, Akima could see the outline of Kagome's form start to change. _'It shall be done by morning' _she thought silently and walked out of the living room.

Akima made her way to the kitchen and thought upon her daughter.

'_I know everything will turn out right, especially with _him_ there, but I can't help but worry. Everything isn't set in stone…what if she gets hurt? No! I shouldn't think like that, Kagome is strong and will let anyone who cresses her know it! I sure hope her mate is strong, he's up for a fight!'_

Akima smiled at her last thought, and began to wash the dishes.

…

The next morning

…

Kagome shifted with a moan, and a slight grimace on her face. Slowly she sat up, and looked around her.

'_Damn my back hurts! Why the heck am I in the living room?'_

She sighed to herself and made her way to the kitchen where she could hear her mother cooking.

"Morning, Mom."

"More like good afternoon," Akima laughed, but kept her eyes on the stove, "it's almost two o'clock."

"Really? Why'd you let me sleep so late?"

"It's not like you have school," Akima said simply, still not looking at her daughter.

"yeah, I guess so," Kagome agreed.

"Go upstairs and get cleaned up. Your breakfast should be ready by the time you're done."

"Breakfast?"

"You do feel for breakfast, don't you," Akima asked.

Kagome smiled and hugged her mom around the middle. "Thanks, Mom, you're the best." And with that she went upstairs to take a shower.

Akima smiled to herself. _'I can't wait to see her reaction!'_

And at that very moment, Kagome screamed. Akima laughed outright, then. _'Or _hear _her reaction._'

Akima set all the food on the table, and then made her way upstairs.

…

In Kagome's Room

…

Kagome's POV

I screamed. What else could I do? You're trying to fix all your toiletries near the sink, and you happen to look up into the mirror, and see something thatisn't_ your_ reflection…wouldn't you scream? You bet your ass you would! So that was my initial reaction when I saw something that wasn't_ my_ reflection. Where my reflection _should_ have been, stood a demoness; and a very beautiful one at that. She had snow white hair with baby blue and gold streaks in it. She had silver stripes that stood out from the tan of her skin and sky blue eyes with flecks of green in them. She had fangs that were visible because of the mouth that was hanging open in shock. The demoness tentatively brought a hand up to her silver hair and pulled a few strands. And at the same moment Kagome felt a silky texture against her finger tips.

'_Oh, God.'_

_**YAY, ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!! FOUR & A HALF PAGES!! DON'T FORGET TO PUSH THE PERTY PURPLE BUTTON!!**_


	4. Chapter 3

My Worst and Best Valentine's Day

Chapter 3

_Normal POV_

"Kagome, will you come out of the bathroom already," Akima sighed, exasperated, outside Kagome's bathroom door.

"No! I don't want you to see me! I don't want you to see me!" came Kagome's muffled, but shrill reply.

"Kagome Elizabeth Higurashi! You get your ass out here right now!" The reaction was immediate. Kagome quickly opened the door and stepped outside of the bathroom.

Akima gasped at the sight before her. There stood Kagome, a good five foot and nine inches, half a foot taller than her previous height.

"You have your fathers' eyes," She whispered. Kagome pushed her hair behind a pointed ear, incredulous.

"You have to be the weirdest person in the entire world! Can't you see that your only daughter has turned into a demon?!"

"We have to have a quick chat, okay." Akima grabbed her daughters' hand and tugged her back to her room. "Kagome, I think you should sit down for this." Kagome did as she was told and waited for her mother to speak. "Okay, where to start. Well, I'll start by saying the obvious. Kagome you're a demon." Kagome rolled her eyes at her mother and nodded. "But you didn't_ turn_ into a demon, you always were one." At Kagome's bewildered expression she counted to three. _'1…2…3…'_

"WHAT!!!" Kagome shrieked, hurting her ears in the process. "What do you mean? Where did I come from? Who are my real parents?!"

"Be quiet. I'm your real mother." Akima huffed.

"But you're human and I'm a full-blooded demon."

Akima smacked her head making Kagome wonder if she had mental issues. "Sorry, I forgot." With that she started chanting while making hand signs (think of Naruto). Kagome watched as Akima was surrounded by a golden glow. When the light subsided, in Akima's place was a beautiful blond demon. Kagome couldn't tell, but she was either a dog demon or wolf demon.

"Ah! What the hell?! Who are you?"

"Who do you think I am? I'm your mother. I'm sure you have many questions."

"Yeah, are Souta and grandpa demons? What kind of demon are you. If I'm a full-blooded demon my father must have been a demon too, what kind of demon was he. Did he really die? Where is he now? Was I born in the Feudal Era? How come--?"

"Kagome please one at a time." Akima said, laughing slightly. "Yes, your brother and grandfather are demons. I'm an arctic wolf demon. Your father was a silver dog demon. No, your father did not die, he's in the Feudal Era, he's the southern Lord, and yes, you were born there."

'So I was born there, and I'm royalty? No wonder it always felt like home.'

"Why are we here?"

Akima smiled, recalling a memory. "It was purely by accident that your father and I found the well. We were madly in love, and desperately wanted a life together, but his father forbade us from mating. He thought me unworthy. It was on one of our nightly walks, the only time we could be together, that we found the well."

"What else happened? Did grandfather ever give permission for the two of you to be mated?"

"Well, it took a while. We stayed here for many years, your father only going back to see if your grandfather changed his mind. Finally, he conceded; just before he died too. Your father thought it would be best for you to grow up here in this time, away from all the brutalities of the Feudal Era," she laughed, "but you ended up back there anyway."

Kagome smiled, absorbing the information with vigor.

"So I'm half wolf and half dog?"

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'? You just told me—"

"Yes, I know that. But you seem to be both full-blooded wolf demon and full-blooded dog demon, because you have all the abilities each species can do. Then there's the fact that you have miko powers. This type of combination should have killed you, but instead they merged together to for one type of power with numerous abilities."

"Oh…now what?"

"Now, we train. I'm going to teach all I know and all that your father knows. That will take another three months."

"All right I'm ready for anything! Don't go easy on me." Kagome exclaimed as she punched the air.

"Don't worry, I don't plan to."

…

Two months later

…

True to her word, Akima did not go easy on her daughter. "Whoa! Hold on a second, mom!" Kagome screeched as she dodged a kick her mother aimed at her head.

"Why should I? You have surpassed me and your father. Why should I slow down for you?" Kagome frowned at her. "Besides," Akima continued. "An enemy won't slow down at your request."

"Whatever. I just want something to eat."

"Alright, let's go make some lunch. I have something to tell you anyway." Together they walked out of the dojo and into the house. "First, let me tell you that you have finished your training."

"But it hasn't been three months yet." Kagome countered.

"I know, but you learned faster than I thought you would."Akima said, as she took out supplies for their lunch.

"Oh. Well, then I guess I'm ready t go back to the Feudal Era then."

"That's another thing I want to talk to you about. I don't think you should tell your friends who you are."

"Huh? Why can't I? I can trust them with anything." She defended.

"I know, but there are going to be many people who are looking for you. They'll try to hurt you, Kagome. I know that you can defend yourself, but I still want you to be safe."

"Alright, mom, I understand."

"Good. Now I know that you have the jewel shards to look for, but I want you to go see your father first. You won't take the throne until you are done your quest though. I don't think you need any distractions."

"Okay. Well, I'll just get my things packed then."

Kagome dashed up the stairs and returned to the kitchen after two minutes. "Yes! I'm ready to go!"

"Here's your lunch, Kagome. Take it with you. Souta, Grandpa, and I will be coming in a couple days."

"Gotcha! Thanks, mom, see you later!"

"Bye, Kagome! Be safe!"

Kagome ran into the well house and stopped at the top of the stairs. She quickly put on a concealment spell and leaped from the steps, into the well.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 6

The familiar blue lights that surrounded her, warmed her soul and eased her mind, all too soon they were gone. She landed with a soft thud on the other side of the well and jumped out.

"I almost forgot how fresh the air was here," she whispered to herself. "Maybe I should change my clothes too, so it's more appropriate." She closed her eyes began to glow a light pink. When the light faded, there stood a human looking Kagome wearing a red with black lining fighting style kimono. Cut just above the knee, two slits on each side, and a deep v-neck collar. "That's better. Now off to the village."

The walk to the village was a short one; using her demonic speed she got the faster than Inuyasha could. She stood in front of Kaede's hut listening to the happenings inside.

"Hey, Inuyasha, do you smell that?" she heard a boy ask.

"No! Now shut up, runt, your voice is annoying!" Inuyasha's gruff voice replied.

"I think I smell Kagome!"

"That bitch you call your mother has been gone for months. She left you all alone. Why would she come back now?" said a taunting cool voice.

Kagome had to bite back a growl when she heard it. '_It's her!_ _How dare she talk to our pup like that! Let us kill her!' _Kagome's demon side screamed in her head. 'Not in front of Shippou.' Before her demon side could answer back, she walked into the hut.

The look on everyone's faces made her smile. All of them were shocked, but Kikyou quickly switched to hatred. "Hey, guys! Did you miss me?"

"KAGOME!!" Shippou was the first to snap out of his daze. Then Miroku and Sango.

"I'm so glad you're back, Kagome!" cried Sango with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, it is very nice to see you, Lady Kagome." Miroku said smiling.

"I'm glad to be back. I've mi-"

"Kagome…"

Kagome looked to her left and saw Inuyasha staring at her. There was such regret in his eyes; it made her heart melt. 'No! I will fall for his "I'm so sorry" eyes!' "Hello, Inuyasha. How've you been?"

"I've-"

"Don't answer her, Inuyasha! She's just the lowly copy, don't sully yourself with her." Kikyou sneered.

"Oh! Kikyou! I almost forgot you were here. I've wondering about how you have been, too. Are you still whoring around with Naraku? Or maybe it's someone new and you do Naraku on the side."

Kikyou growled as she glared at Kagome; Kagome just smirked back at her. "You dare speak to me like that?! You, a mere copy, trying to act better than the original! Don't make me laugh!"

Kagome felt her control slipping. Her eyes flashed a slight pink in color, which only Kikyou saw. "Do not act as though you know everything, Kikyou," Kagome hissed in a low, dangerous tone, "I have changed and later on you will see how."

'What is this power I'm feeling?' Kikyou asked herself in fear.

Kagome laughed. "You feel it don't, you? It makes you shiver; makes fear enter your heart. Yes, I can feel the fear rolling off of you." Kagome said mockingly. She turned back to the others and once again saw shocked faces. She sighed and looked at her son, "Come, Shippou, we must take our leave." The young kit looked at her curiously, but jumped on her shoulder none the less.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked a now disgruntled hanyou, "We have jewel shards to look for! With you and Kikyou it would take less time!"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but there's something I have to do first." Kagome replied while turning to the door.

"What could _you _possibly have to do here in the Feudal Era?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.

"I'm sure you'll hear about it." Kagome answered smiling.

"What are you talking about, wench?!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome just smiled at him and exited the hut.

"Where are we going, mother?" Shippou asked.

Kagome just smiled and started to run with her demonic speed, which left Shippou speechless. "Where are we going?" she repeated, "We're going home, Shippou."

…

With the speechless gang

…

"Am I the only one that's missing something?!" yelled a frustrated Inuyasha.

"No, I'm also confused about Lady Kagome's actions." Said Miroku as he scratched his head.

"You guys are so clueless," Sango growled out to them, "She's obviously hiding something from us or silently telling us that she can't tell us, and everything will be all right."

"Well, she shouldn't hide things from us," Inuyasha said scowling.

"Just forget about it," Sango said dismissively, "she will eventually tell us, but for now we have to wait."

The others nodded reluctantly, still forgetting about Kikyou's presence.

…

With Kagome & Shippou

…

"Home?" Shippou asked.

"Yes, my son. I will explain everything when we get there."

"You'll explain how you got so fast?"

Kagome laughed. "Yeah, I'll tell you. After we stay home for a bit, we have to visit Totosai."

"How come?"

"I need to ask a favor of him" Kagome answered.

"So where are we going?" Shippou asked curiously.

"To the south; with my speed, we'll get there in a few hours."

…

With the gang…again

…

Inuyasha sat in the corner of Kaede's hut tapping his foot and twitching his ears continuously.

"Inuyasha," a white ear swiveled toward the direction of the voice, "Calm down. She'll be back."

"Well, I'm not going to wait for her, Sango! Let's go!"

"Go where exactly?" asked a cold voice. "We're going to waste time looking that stupid girl instead of looking for jewel shards?!" Kikyou growled out.

"Take that back, bitch!" Sango yelled.

"I'm sorry Kikyou," Inuyasha said, breaking the impending fight, "we can look for jewel shards along the way. It's just that we'll get more work done with Kagome here."

"Fine, but if it takes too long, I'm leaving."

"Go ahead. At least the air around us will smell better." Sango muttered, making Miroku cough to hide his laughter.

Kikyou glared at her and exited the hut.

"Well, come on then, I want to see what she's up to." Inuyasha declared.

…

In the Southern Fortress

…

A man-no demon- paced behind a desk in a circular room. His silver tresses flowing behind him, and one pearly white fang poking out from his lips. Large clawed hands twitched ever so slightly in anticipation.

'I can't even think-She must be- how do I greet her?'

Outside the walls of the office a golden haired servant youkai raced down the hallway to the lord's study.

"Lord Kyoni, my lord!" she called as she reached the door. The eager and disheveled demon came an answered the door. He held in a growl, choosing to ignore that she yelled at him through the door. "She approaches, milord" the servant said breathlessly.

The demon lord's breath hitched and he slowly let it go. "Thank you, Lita."

The female demon bowed as Kyoni rushed past her and to the gates. He stopped at the top of the stone steps that led into the castle. In the distance, he could see a figure moving quite fast in this direction. If he looked a little harder, he could see a little patch of orange and green. "I can't believe I'm going to see her after so long." Kyoni muttered to himself.

Within minutes the figure that he spotted far away was at the bottom of the steps. There was a guarded look on her face as she looked up at him. A fox kit was upon her shoulder, slightly hiding behind her hair. The woman walked up the steps and stood in front of him. The guarded look vanished almost completely and she took on a full blown smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you, father!" Kagome greeted enthusiasticly.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 8

Kyoni's POV

The woman that stood before me was a shock. She had grown into a beautiful flower. I couldn't help, but smile at her greeting. "Hello, my daughter." I replied. The fox kit had such a look of shock on his face that it almost me laugh.

"WHAT!!!" the boy screeched. I don't think the ringing will go away for a couple of days. "Am I the only one that is missing something?"

"Come on, Shippou! Easy with the screaming!" Kagome complained.

"Well, I'm sorry, but can you explain all this to me" Shippou ask impatiently.

"That's right you haven't seen my true form have you?" Her reply was a slight tilt of the head.

Kagome let him down to stand next to me which seemed to make him a little nervous. "Try not to scream will ya?" she said smiling gently. She closed her eyes in concentration and in the time it takes to blink, the disguise was gone.

Shippou choked on the air that whooshed through his mouth in a gasp. Kagome patted his back while coughed. "Is that really you, Kagome?" Shippou asked, rasping.

"Of course it's me, silly! And this," She said, standing up to face me, "Is my father, your grandfather."

Now it was my turn to be shocked. "He…is your son?"

"Yes. Well, my adopted son." She giggled when I released the breath I was holding.

"Well, now that introductions are over, we must celebrate!" I turned and looked at everyone that was gathered by the gate. "The Southern Princess has returned!" Everyone cheered and began to prepare for tonight's sudden and somewhat planned event.

:That Night, Normal POV:

Kagome sat still as her personal maid bushed her hair. Though she was unused to this luxury, she knew that it was her job.

"Does Milady wish to put her hair up, or keep it down?" the maid, Jade asked.

"You can keep it down, Jade, thank you," Kagome replied. Jade bowed in response. "It amazing how my father can plan a party so quickly. I'm also surprise that the other Lords that were invited said yes."

Jade smiled. "The other Lords are used to this. Your father has a knack for throwing very sudden parties." Jade had been the Southern palace for many years, and knew Kagome's grandfather, hence the reason why she spoke so freely. And she doesn't look a day over forty. Kagome stood and turned to the mirror, and gasped at what she saw.

Kagome never thought herself ugly, but what she normally looked like paled in comparison to Jade's magic. She was wearing a pure white kimono, with silver lining and flowers all over that matched the highlights of her hair and a gold obi.

"You made me beautiful, Jade," Kagome whispered in awe.

"No, Lady Kagome. Your beauty made the make-up useful. Make-up is only used to accentuate the natural beauty of someone," Jade replied as she stared at Kagome, impress with herself.

Kagome smiled lightly. "You're the sweetest thing, Jade. You're a good friend."

Jade was happy that Kagome thought of her as a friend and showed it by smiling brightly.

"Thank you, Milady. The guests will be arriving shortly. Instead of greeting them at the gate, you will be announced to the ballroom. The other Lords were not told that you were here."

Kagome nodded and said, "Alright then. I do hope that Inuyasha didn't follow me. He'd probably demand where I was and pick a fight with the guards if he did."

...

With Inuyasha and the gang

...

They've been traveling for a while. At first they were alarmed when they didn't catch up to Kagome within the first five minutes of them going after her. But Inuyasha had said that he couldn't smell and scent or feel and auras other than Kagome and Shippou's. Now they knew that something was up. There was no was a _human _Kagome could have travelled this far in the short amount of time she'd been gone. It seemed as if she was five times faster than Inuyasha was! They were also curious as to what their companion had been doing in her time away.

I was now approaching night time, and rest was suggested.

"No! I can tell we're close. Their scents are fresher."

Nobody said anything, but silently agreed to keep going. Well except Kikyo, but who cares about her? Slowly, the southern citadel came looming into view.

"What in the hell..." Inuyasha said in confusion.

The faces of the others mirrored Inuyasha's words. What would their Kagome be doing here, with all these demons gathering?

"Does she turn anywhere here, Inuyasha?" Sango called.

"No, she headed straight for the castle."

They stopped in front of the gates. Some of the demons that were entering gave them questioning looks, other just glared. A guard with a silver dog on his chest plate marched up to them.

"What business does your group have here, half-breed," the inquired with a commanding voice. Inuyasha growled slightly and Miroku thought it was best if he did the talking.

"We were wondering if you've seen a human woman and a fox kit came by here," he said in a diplomatic voice.

"No humans have come by here. Now be on your way." The guard turned to leave before being stopped by Inuyasha's growl.

"Watch who you're talkin' to!"

"Or you'll what?"

The glaring contest had begun.

"What is the meaning of this? You're annoying my guests," said a voice.

The others turned to see Kyoni striding towards them. The guard straightened up and saluted him.

"My Lord. The half-breed and his companions came inquiring of a human and a fox kit had come near here. I had already told them "no" and tried to dismiss them, but the hanyou tried to pick a fight."

"Did not!" Inuyasha retorted.

Very mature...

Kyoni seemed to be in deep thought before asking, "What are the names of the human and fox kit?"

"Kagome and Shippou," Sango answered.

The guard gawked and Kyoni beamed.

'This must be her travel companions,' Kyoni thought. "Well, well ,well! It seems as though we have special guests here! Please, I welcome you into my home. All will be revealed soon and you will see your friend shortly.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you sense a lie in my aura?"

Inuyasha grumbled and said a small "no."

"Then come in, and you will see the truth in my words."

**_Chapter done, and I'm happy about that, haha. Thank you to all my reviewers, you are the most awesome people in the world; I thought I should tell you that. Much love to all of you and keep reviewing please!_**

**_-Devil'z Angel_**


End file.
